


I'm Your China Doll, Dress Me Up All Fancy

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Height difference, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Princess Harry, body worshipping, caring!louis, flower crown, i guess idk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just thinks it'll be really pretty on Harry. Anything is pretty on Harry, but he just really wants to see this.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis puts a flower crown on Harry bc all the edits are just unfff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your China Doll, Dress Me Up All Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the inspiration: http://radiogrimshaw.tumblr.com/image/45947103320
> 
> It's really just short and fluffy and Louis calls Harry kitten who doesn't love that

"C'mere for me Haz, yeah?" Louis says, kicking off his shoes and rummaging around in the plastic bag for a certain item.

Harry obediently scurried to the kitchen, stopping whatever activity he was delved into just to come and see Louis. Louis hasn't told Harry where he had gone shopping. Harry didn't ask. It was better like this, really.

"Got you sum'in, kitten. It'll be so pretty, I know it," he coos further, upon Harry entering the kitchen.

"Where'd you go shopping, Lou?" Harry comes up behind him, sets his head on Lou's shoulder and wraps his arms around the slim waist. He loves holding Lou like this. 

"Doesn't matter, love. Let go v'me, Haz." 

Harry loosens his grip, steps back to let Lou turn around. In his hand he has the prettiest wreath of frail flowers. Some are light pink, some are white. Some are this pretty yellow that reminds Harry of those dandelions in the park he visited as a kid. They're all wound together by an earthy coloured vine, intwined in a crown- like shape. 

"Want to put it on you, love," Louis says, stepping forward, "can I, kitten?" 

Harry nods. Of course, he thinks. He would let Louis do anything. 

He kind of has to bend down so Louis can settle them in his fluffy hair, and he immediately loves the feeling. It's a pretty feeling. He feels fragile, delicate, like a pretty crystal teacup. Louis steps back to admire it, and his eyes hold this little shimmer that makes Harry smirk.

"Love it, babe. Knew it'd be so pretty on you. Always so pretty f'me, aren't you?" Louis says, stroking his cheek with a soft thumb and looking up at the flowers.

Harry looks like a young little toddler, with his lips something like raspberry and his eyes bright moss, the ever so gentle flowers tangled in his mass of hair. His pigeon- toed stance and his hands clasped together. Louis really can't believe that something this pretty could be _his_.

"Will you leave it on f'me, kitten? I really love it," and then he takes an apprehensive breath, "jus' for a while. Not too long. Never wanna push you, love." He nuzzles his cheek into Harry's chest, the tips of the inked swallows poking out from the scoop neck. He loves those birds.

"Yeah, Lou. Yeah. I love 'em. Do anything for you, Lou." 

Louis smiles into the rich scent of Harry. He's thanking fate for bringing this boy to him. He really doesn't know what he'd do without you. 

"Love you, Harry." 

"Always Lou. _Always_ love you."


End file.
